


225 days

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Accident, Coma, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Theo lived their dream. They had the life they had always imagined. But in the blink of an eye, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	225 days

Theo took one final look into the mirror before he left his apartment. He was on his way to visit Adam, as he did every day. He had adjusted himself to a fix daily routine in the last couple of months. The singer’d get up, quickly have some breakfast and then get ready to see his friend. There he’d stay until the evening and then return to his flat again.

The singer walked down the stairs and outside of the building. There he already saw the cab he had called waiting for him. He walked over, got in and told the driver his destination. The hospital.

The singer’s friend had been part of a horrible car accident that had taken place about seven months ago. His injuries had been so critical, that he had fallen into a coma and hadn’t woken up ever since that dark day. The doctors couldn’t tell Theo when or if he’d ever wake up again. Theo didn’t even consider the latter option though. He didn’t want to believe that his friend would never wake up from his forced sleep.

+++

“Hey mate!”, Theo exclaimed happily as he entered the older man’s sickroom after he had knocked three times.

He walked over to the bed where his friend was sleeping and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“You’re looking good.”, he smiled as he took in Adam’s appearance.

Evelyn, the nurse who was responsible for Adam, had cut his hair and trimmed his beard after the younger one had left yesterday, which made the pianist look dazzling again. To be honest, at first Theo had been a bit suspicious when the nurse had cut his mate’s hair but he trusted her and over the months, she had gotten a real pro at it.

“I brought you some flowers by the way.”, Theo said and held them out towards his friend to show them to him for a moment, until realisation hit him once again.

Of course, Adam couldn’t see them anyway. Thus, he quickly put them down onto the bed. Funny how he still forgot that Adam wasn’t really here at times. Still, after all this time.

“They’ve just gotten a new supply at the shop outside and I couldn’t resist.”, the singer explained, seeming almost a little flustered.

“I’ll quickly go and get a vase, alright? I’ll be right back.”, he said and shortly leaned forward to squeeze the guitarist’s hand that was casually resting on the duvet besides his limp body.

Theo was very well aware that he wouldn’t get an answer of his friend, nor any other reaction, no matter what he’d do or say. The singer didn’t care though. He talked to his friend for hours every day. The singer would tell him about his day, interesting facts he had read about, what was happening in the world, play him some new music he liked or anything really.

It was also good for himself. He couldn’t just sit quietly besides Adam and stare at him in silence. It would give him time to think and he didn’t like the direction his thoughts drifted to frequently.

However, the singer then quickly left the room and asked a nurse for a vase before he returned to his mate again and filled said object with water. Then he walked over to Adam and took the flowers from the bed, where he had placed them before, and put them into the vase.

“There you go.”, he uttered and put the vase onto the bed side table next to the window.

He arranged the colourful flowers a little until he was satisfied with the outcome.The small bouquet of blooming florals made the room look much friendlier in an instant. A bit of happiness among those white walls. 

Then he took a chair from the small table in the room, lifted it up and carried it right next to the bed. He sat down with a soft sigh and reached out his hands to hold Adam’s left one, that wasn’t attached to some device, and squeezed it gently.

+++ three days later +++

Theo usually pulled himself together and tried not to cry when he was with Adam. He didn’t know if the pianist heard or noticed anything around him but if that was the case, he didn’t want his friend to notice his sadness. He therefore tried to smile a lot and be happy around the guitarist.

After all, he was happy to be with him. The accident could’ve ended far worse. At least there was still a chance that Adam would be fine again. Even if it was difficult, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t lose hope. Even after all those months.

But today he was weak. He looked into Adam’s emotionless face and studied all his features for the umpteenth time. Every freckle, every tiny crease on the other’s skin was imprinted into his mind. He sometimes even had the feeling to notice short changes in his facial expression. Like a hint of a smile or a little twitch of his eyelid. Of course, it was more likely that he was just imagining things but he wished desperately that he wasn’t.

The singer took a few shaky breaths and tried to hold his emotions in. But as he looked at the almost lifeless seeming body of his best friend in front of him, sadness overcame him. He heavily blinked some tears away that were starting to cloud his vision.

“Adam, please wake up.”, the singer whispered weakly.

His eyes desperately scanned the other’s features, hoping for some kind of a reaction, a little twitch, anything. There was nothing though. Of course not. Adam was in a coma.

Theo felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard against it.

“I don’t want to live without you. I can’t live without you.”, Theo said and started to sob.

“I love you, Adam.”, he whispered with tears in his eyes and held on tightly to the other’s limp hand with both of his.

He regretted that he hadn’t taken the chance and told his mate about his feelings when he had had the chance. Now he might never get another opportunity again. But he was a coward. Always had been. He didn’t want to lose Adam as a friend and so he had kept his feelings to himself for all those years. Simply because he was scared of the consequences. The singer’d rather suffer instead of losing his best friend.

Theo looked at his peacefully sleeping friend while tears were running down his own cheeks. The other looked so calm, as if he really was just asleep. The only thing that disturbed this illusion were the wires attached to the other’s body that led to some beeping machines, the measuring device on his right middle finger and the breathing hose that was fixated with a small piece of white tape and disappeared between the guitarist’s pale lips.

The outside injuries like several haematomas and scratches were more or less healed by now, only a scar on his forehead reminded of the tragic accident. The far more damaging ones were the internal injuries though. Like the craniocerebral injury that had caused the comatose state his friend was currently in. 

The doctors did their best and he was thankful for everything they had done to help his mate so far but even they weren’t able to wake him up. All he could do was wait and not give up hope that everything would be fine again. That Adam would wake up and be okay.

Theo remembered those happy times the two of them had had. They had had their own band and had been successful so that they had turned their hobby into their profession. Not one day had passed without them making music. Now everything had changed though. Theo didn’t want to make music without his friend.

He had been able to pay his bills with the money he had put aside and of course the ongoing sales of their music were a nice income too. But he had no idea how long this would continue or what he could work as in case he’d run out of money. 

The singer didn’t want to think about this though because all that came to his mind were people in his environment telling him he could start a solo career. “You have to think of yourself for once, Theo. Adam wouldn’t want you to give up your life for him.”, they’d say. But Theo wouldn’t let his friend down. Never. Because that’d mean to give up on him. When Matt had brought that topic up once, Theo had totally flipped. He’d never make music without Adam. Couldn’t people understand that? He’d rather die.

They had had the best life they could’ve ever imagined and had been living their dream. But then this one horrible event had destroyed it all in the blink of an eye.

The guitarist had been in a cab, on his way to their studio, when the driver of an oncoming lorry had lost control over his vehicle. Therefore it had slided uncontrolled over the wet asphalt before it had crashed into the cab in which Adam had been sitting with a horribly loud bang.

The full force of the impact had hit the back of the cab, the right side where the pianist he had been sitting. The others that had been involved in the accident had gotten away with rather light injuries. Of course the lorry driver had been in a shock but luckily he had managed to call an ambulance. 

The man had also visited the guitarist a few times at the hospital. He was unbelievably sorry for the accident he had caused but Theo just hated him. The singer could never forgive him even if it hadn’t really been his fault. If it hadn’t been for that man, Adam wouldn’t be in a coma. They’d currently be on a highly expected and sold out tour with Hurts. A tour they had been looking forward to for a long time but then had had to cancel due to this incident.

Anyway, the singer had been worried as his mate hadn’t shown up an hour after their supposed meeting, which got worse and worse when he also couldn’t reach him on the phone. But he’d have never imagined that the other had been involved in such an awful accident.

When he had eventually gotten a call from the hospital, he hadn’t believed it at first and then he had had a breakdown. The singer had immediately called Paul who had driven him to the hospital and there the two had waited. Waited until someone would or could tell them about Adams state. At that time, it hadn’t even been sure if his friend would survive as the injuries had been enormous.

After almost four long hours of waiting, a doctor had finally informed them that Adam’s life was no longer in danger but also that he had fallen into a coma.

At the memory, tears were running down Theo’s cheek.

+++ two days later +++

The singer turned his head to look at the big and plain clock that was hanging above the door. It was already late again. Time passed fast when he was with Adam. Theo turned back to look at his friend again.

“Alright, mate. It’s time for me to go again.”, he said softly and brought his free hand up to gently ruffle his friend’s hair, while the other was still holding on to the pianist’s hand tightly.

He had to smile when he saw his mate’s hair sticking into all directions and thought to himself that Adam would never let him do this to his precious hair, if it wasn’t for the state he was in. The singer then carefully started combing his hair in place again with his fingers.

“I miss you.”, he said gently and moved his hand from the other’s hair down to his cheek.

He softly stroke over the smooth skin, his thumb caressing over his mate’s dry lips before he got up from his seat and leaned forward to press a kiss onto Adam’s cheek.

At that, he felt an almost unnoticeable squeeze at his hand that was still holding on to the pianist’s. Therefore, he drew in a breath, his heartbeat speeding up.

Theo stared down at their interlaced hands, totally gobsmacked. As he looked back up at Adam’s face, he still looked as peaceful as he always did though. Not the tiniest movements were visible in his features. Did that just really happen or was he imagining things?

“Adam… can you hear me?”, he asked with a shaky voice, feeling his sight getting blurry.

He wasn’t really expecting any response as he thought his mind had been playing a trick on him again. Because the disappointment would’ve just been too much to bear, he didn’t want to raise his hopes. Thus, he was totally startled as he soon felt another just as slight squeeze at his hand. At that he really couldn’t hold back the surge of tears that was now breaking lose.

“Oh my god.”, he sobbed happily, the tears running down his cheeks freely now.

This was the first reaction he had gotten from his friend in all those months and he definitely hadn’t been imagining it. A gush of new hope washed over the singer. He was sure everything would be fine again. It just had to.

He didn’t want to leave Adam, especially now that he had finally gotten some reaction. The singer knew he had to though. His mate needed some rest and the visiting hours were already over as well. Theo couldn’t wait to tell Evelyn about what had happened though.

“Don’t wake up before I’m here, you hear me?”, he tried to joke but felt a lump in his throat and his vision got blurry once again.

“I’m sorry, I’m just kidding.”, he quickly babbled and wiped his sleeve over his face, drying the tears.

“Feel free to wake up whenever you want, yeah?”, Theo said and blinked heavily, not wanting to cry again.

“Alright. See you tomorrow then.”, the singer uttered and leaned down to plant another kiss onto Adam’s cheek.

“Bye, Adam.”, he said and caressed his cheek one last time before he turned around and left the room.

+++ five days later +++

“Mr. Hutchcraft!”, a woman exclaimed as he had just left the elevator and was on his way to Adam’s room.

“Yes?”, he replied a bit taken aback and walked over to her.

“Please wait here for a moment, the doctor’s just inside.”, a dark haired lady in a white clinical gown informed him and gestured towards Adam’s room.

The singer looked at her slightly confused for a moment, not able to think straight.

“What? Why? Did-”, he swallowed hard, not wanting to finish his sentence.

“Is he okay?”, he asked instead.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything’s fine!”, the nurse quickly said and reassuringly put a hand onto his shoulder.

“Just… Would you please take a seat for a minute, sir?”, she said politely and pointed towards a few chairs on the side of the corridor.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”, the singer mumbled slightly worried and confused but did as told.

A few minutes later the door to Adam’s room opened and a man in a white coat walked out.

Theo was up in a flash, a fearful expression on his face.

“Ah, Mr. Hutchcraft! Just in time.”, the doctor said with a genuine smile on his face.

“Your friend has woken up.”, he added.

Theo couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His hands reached up to cover his mouth in shock.

“He’s awake? Adam’s awake?”, he asked disbelievingly and already felt his eyes getting wet.

“Yes. He’s a bit weak and needs to rest but you may go to him for a while if you want.”, the doctor suggested.

“I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”, the man added with a smile.

Theo couldn’t help the tears that were running down his cheeks and nodded, totally gobsmacked.

The doctor then turned around to talk to the dark haired woman. Theo didn’t hear what they were talking about. He didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that Adam was awake.

The singer quickly wiped some tears away with his hands and arms. He didn’t want to face his friend with a tear streamed face after all this time. Theo sniffed a bit and took a few deep breaths before he walked over to the door.

There, the singer put his shaky hand onto the door handle, gently pressed it down and pulled, opening it.

As he carefully stepped inside the room, he froze for a split second as he saw his mate sitting upright in the bed. The singer briefly noticed that most of the wires that had been attached to the pianist and the breathing hose were gone now. When the other saw him, his face lit up immediately and a breath-taking smile stole itself on his features.

“Oh my god, Adam!”, Theo exclaimed happily and hurried over to his mate.

Without really thinking about his actions, he hopped up onto the bed so that he was kneeling next to Adam. Then he immediately wrapped his arms around the thin frame of his friend and squeezed him gently but lovingly.

“Theo”, the pianist replied quietly, his voice hoarse and hugged him back faintly.

“Oh god, you’re awake! You’re really awake. I can’t believe it.”, the singer sobbed, feeling tears running down his cheeks yet again.

He eventually pulled back to look into his friend’s face and saw that the other was crying too.

Thus, he immediately pulled him close again and pressed several kisses onto his cheek and forehead, making the other giggle in the cutest way. Theo even saw his friend blush slightly which just made him look even more adorable.

“I missed you so much.”, the singer confessed and hugged him again eagerly.

He never wanted to let go of his friend now that he finally had him back.

“I missed you too.”, Adam replied and wrapped his arms around his mate once more, a little tighter this time.


End file.
